To Spend My Life With
by YuiYamanaYup
Summary: Chase and Ai decide to get married. Sequel to 'Ai'
1. Chapter 1

**This is A Xiaolin Showdown fanfiction I do not own XS, it is owned by Christy Hui and Warner Brothers. How dare they cancel the show! It was great!**

**Summary: The second and part of my 3 Chase/Ai stories. **

**Don't ask what made me do so….I used to have like 4 stories cuz I was really trying to tell how they met so it would make sense for the first story, and that part was good! But I eventually dropped it and made the second one…which is my first story 'Ai'. I didn't want it to seem like a bad Xiaolin spin-off so that's why I dropped it to 3 stories. And besides that, I hated my 1****st**** story! I thought: 'I can do so much better' and so here we are and the second part…enjoy!**

**This story is rated M for sexual scenes and language**

To Spend My Life With

It had been almost 2 months since the showdown with Raimundo. Chase tried his best not to kill him every time he saw his face, since he almost took his woman. But he was just happy to have her now. Chase looked at Ai sitting next to him on the couch in his library. He smiled and cupped her chin with his left hand and pulled her into a loving kiss.

"I love you." he said.

"I love you too." Ai continued reading her magazine.

Chase watched her. She was so lovely. He could smell her scent. The scent that set him on fire. Chase wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Stop, I'm reading."

"I love you so much." Chase nipped her skin.

"Ow. Quit it."

"Sorry. Habit."

Chase and Ai had been through some rocky times, but their relationship was getting much better. Chase loved her more and more with each passing hour. He wanted to find a way to show her exactly how he felt…And he knew just how to do that.

A few days later…

Chase had taken Ai to a field that he once used to visit. She loved it there. Sunshine and flowers.

"Oh it's beautiful, Chase!!" Ai giggled.

"Yes it is very lovely." Chase chuckled.

Ai was very happy. She sighed and lied down in a flower bed.

Chase took her hands and lifted her on her feet.

"Hey!" said Ai

"Ai… I have something to tell you…"

"What? Am I sick?!"

"No. I want to tell you…I love you so much—"

"I know."

"Don't interrupt---These past 3 years have been hard. But every minute of everyday with you is Heaven. You've given me so much. You taught me to open up and love. And I want a lot more from you." Chase took her hands and got on one knee. "I love you, Ai. Please…marry me."

"….What?"

"Marry me. I want to stay with you forever."

"I…I…Yes…"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Ai jumped on Chase and kissed him.

Chase had never been happier in his whole life.

"Where's my ring?!"

"Oh." Chase took the ring box out of his pocket.

Ai snatched it away, eager to see it.

"Oh!! It's so pretty!! And big!!" she squealed.

"Good enough?"

"Oh! It's better than good!! It's incredible!" Ai gave Chase another kiss and continued to marvel at her ring.

When they got home…

Chase and Ai kissed all the way to the bedroom. Chase broke it momentarily only to lay her down and undress her. Ai put her hands all over Chase removing his armor.

Chase removed the rest of his clothes and moved Ai farther up the bed and they both got under the covers. Chase unhooked her bra. He caressed her small breasts and moved to one of her brown nipples. There he sucked softly on it before moving to do the same to the other. Ai moaned. Chase then moved back up to her face and kissed her. He moved one of his hands to her pelvis and massaged her clit. But Ai removed his hand. Chase looked up at her.

"Chase…I know we've had sex many…many, many, many, many times before… but if we get married I wanna save it for our honeymoon."

"…Ugh. Why?"

"Please…no more sex until we're married."

"I can't…"

"We can talk instead of having sex."

Chase groaned and got off of Ai.

"You mad?"

"No. Hard."

Ai chuckled. "I'm sorry."

"It's fine. I'm just glad you're marrying me."

"I'm glad you asked me to."

Chase kissed Ai on the forehead and pulled her close. Her bare breasts rubbed against his arms and Chase's erection rubbed against her thigh. They both blushed.

"Maybe we should put our clothes on." said Chase.

Ai shook her head and hugged Chase. He gulped.

"This'll make it a challenge." Ai chuckled.

"You bitch."

Ai rubbed against him harder.

"I hate you."

"I know." Ai moved away. "It'll be hard for me too." Ai got up and put on her clothes.

"You ready for your training?" Chase said dressing as well.

"Yeah…"

During the training session, Chase was doing little playful things instead of actually training her. Like holding her hips and kissing her neck and cheeks. Wuya (of course) walked in and watched them. They looked so happy. And Wuya couldn't have joy in her presence.

"What are you two doing?" she snarled

Chase and Ai looked at her.

"I'm loving her." said Chase

"And I'm loving him."

Wuya rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Can I help you Wuya?" groaned Chase.

"No."

"Then leave. We're busy." Chase kissed Ai.

She giggled.

"Stop. See later you'll wanna have sex, and you'll be sad when I say no."

"I won't. It'll be much more special if we wait until the honeymoon."

"Honeymoon?!" asked Wuya.

"Groan Not that it's any of your business but Ai and I are getting married."

"Ai and I." Ai giggled. "You rhymed."

"What?! _You_ and _her_?!"

"Yes."

"No! Villains can't get married!!"

"Humph. Just cuz no villain wants to marry you doesn't mean he can't marry me." said Ai.

"Ha! Good one love." said Chase.

Wuya screamed and stomped out of the room.

**A/N: Oh boo-hoo Wuya you slut….Oh sorry. I hope you liked the first chapter. The next ones will be 10 xs better. Thank you Read and Review.**


	2. Fiance

**Chapter 2- Fiancée**

It was now morning. Chase had gotten up hours before Ai and was sitting in the library. Ai decided to come in.

"Good Morning, fiancé." She giggled.

"Good Morning, fiancée."

"What are we doing today?"

"Resting."

"I thought we'd be planning the marriage."

"No love, later."

"But Chase…"

"Don't worry. I'll work on it."

"Fine. Put it off. You'll be going forever without sex."

Just then Wuya walked in.

"Can we help you, Wuya?!" groaned Chase.

"I just want to get a book. I won't bother you."

Wuya walked in a little more. Ai was standing in her way. "Move!"

"Go around!" said Chase.

"No Chase—Wuya I'll be glad to move if you say 'please'."

"Fat chance you little slut."

"I've had enough Wuya! You will not continue to talk to Ai like that you sunburned, harlot!"

"Stick and stones may break my bones but word can never hurt."

"I'll break your bones if you don't leave!!" roared Chase.

"Okay, okay!" Wuya quickly left the room.

Ai looked at Chase who was panting with anger.

"Whoa…you're angry…I'm scared." She said.

"Frustrated, darling…I hate that woman."

"I can tell."

"Ready to eat lunch?"

"Sure."

Ai followed Chase into the dining hall.

**A/N: Okay it'll get better. I promise. Continue to read. R&R**


	3. I Won't Live Forever

**Chapter 3—I won't live forever**

Ai walked over to the tub, the pool sized tub. She had taken off her robe and was just about to get in when—

"Darling—" started Chase walking up to her.

She screamed and turned around.

"Oh…hi Chase."

Chase smirked.

Ai looked at herself and realized she was naked. She grabbed her robe and covered herself up.

"You don't have to cover up for me, love." Chase walked up to her and put his face to her neck. "I love the way your body looks." He whispered taking off her robe before undressing himself.

"N-no, Chase. You promised…"

"I was only going to suggest that we bathe together."

"Um…"

Chase got in first and helped Ai in. She sat nested between his legs while he draped an arm around her.

"So, Ai…excited about getting married?"

"Of course I'm happy…but…"

"But?"

"You should tell me anything you haven't told me so there'll be no secrets between us."

"I haven't anything to tell you."

"Nothing about ex girlfriends? Anything you don't like about me? Be honest."

"I love everything about you my love." Chase stroked her hair.

"Liar."

Chase realized he was lying. He had forgotten about the first time Ai had run away. The night he got so lonely and desperate for pleasure. The night he and Wuya…. Chase shuddered at the thought. Maybe he shouldn't tell her that.

"It's true. I love you very much."

"Well tell me about you're past."

"I'm an orphan. My mother was Chinese and my father was British."

"How sweet!"

"My father came from Britain for Chinese goods. My mother worked at a palace and my father instantly fell for her."

"Aw."

"Then he raped her mercilessly and she got pregnant with me. When they found out they kicked her out and after I was born she left me in front of the Xiaolin temple were she grew up in. Then she went to work at a brothel and died of syphilis a month later. And I never saw my father."

"Oh…how sad."

"Yes."

"Well you handled it well."

"Anything else you'd like to know?"

"Have you ever been in love?"

"Twice. I've been in true love. Before I met Hannibal Bean there was a girl who lived in a nearby village. And I used to sneak out to see her everyday. But she was very ill and she died."

"And the second girl?"

"This was about 500 years ago…And I love her a lot. But she left me for someone else."

"How sad….now tell me what you hate about me."

"Nothing."

"Not true."

"You want me to find something wrong with you?"

"If you think there is…"

"Ai you're perfect in everyway."

Chase turned Ai's head and kissed her.

"No I'm not…"

"See, I love that you're so bashful, modest, caring, funny, violent, angry…"

"I'm not angry!"

"You always find something to fight about."

"You start it!"

"See? I love it when you get mad. You start to cry which is cute. And you take out your anger in bed and…ugh it's so wonderful."

"So you like me to hit you?"

"In bed. It's very…sexy."

"I guess so."

"Sarcasm. You're a delight to be around. I want to fuck your brains out right now."

"Okay…That was random."

"It's true; you've given me the greatest sex ever."

"A noob like me?! How many girls have you done it with?"

"Only 10."

"What?!"

"I've never had time for women. And I've never wanted children."

"Huh. Well that's good… You know you'll have to date in like 70 years."

"Why?"

"Well…I won't be here."

"Ai…Drink the soup."

"I can't. I love you but I'll never stray from the side of good."

"I know of no other way to make you immortal."

"Well fine! You won't love me when I look 70 and you look 17."

"19."

"Whatever!"

"We've been through this! You know I'll always love you."

"You'll change your mind."

"Ai—"

"No! Chase I want to be with you but I can't stand thinking it'll all end one day. It'll be over so fast…I'll never see you again."

"Ai don't say you won't marry me…"

"I won't…but…"

"See this is what happens when we cannot have sex."

Ai got out and put her robe on.

"Ai, my love…"

Ai left without a word.

A few hours later….

Ai was lying in bed when Chase walked in.

"Honey?"

"What?"

"If you don't want to marry me…you don't have to."

"I don't know…"

"Ai…I just want you to be happy."

"I can't say right now."

"Alright." Chase got in bed and lied face to face next to Ai.

"Chase I don't wanna leave you…no one's ever loved me before." She sobbed.

"Don't cry. I'll find a way to make you happy…I swear it."

**A/N: Awww! Me so sad! R&R**


	4. For Your Sake

**Chapter 4- For Your Sake**

Chase sat sulking on his throne when Wuya walked in. She had been plotting a way to make Chase not marry Ai and she finally had it down.

"Chase?"

"What?"

"I want to talk about you marrying Ai—"

"Wuya--! There is to be no wedding."

"But---Wait---Why?!"

"She'll die someday…and I realize she'll never be happy…not truly happy. So I'm letting her leave. It's for the best. We both need to forget about each other, or it'll lead to more pain."

Wuya walked over to Chase and sat lightly on the armrest of his throne.

Chase stared at her.

"Um…well I don't know what to say, Chase."

"I'll be very lonely without her."

"Well I'm here…You can talk to me."

Chase said nothing.

"Well that is…If you want to talk to me you can."

"Do you love me Wuya?"

"What?!"

"Do you?'

"Well…" For the first time Wuya blushed

Chase took Wuya by the shoulders and kissed her stiffly.

Then the door opened."What the fuck?!!!" Ai shouted.

Chase threw Wuya off of him. "Ai—" started Chase.

"So this is why you didn't want to marry me?!" Ai started walking toward them.

"No, that's not it."

"Then what is it Chase?!"

"I was—I was just—"

"What?!"

"Hey, for the record, he kissed me." Said Wuya.

"Was I talking to you?! Mind your damn business!"

"And you wonder why he doesn't want to marry you."

"Shut up you stupid bitch!!" And without thinking Ai slapped Wuya across the face and jumped on her.

"Get off me!!" Wuya said trying to block her punches.

Chase pulled Ai off of her.

"Kiss him again you pigeon-toed whore! I swear I'll slit your fucking throat!!"

"Ai, calm down."

"No!! If you don't wanna marry me then fine! I'm leaving! And I never wanna see you again in my life!"

"Then…I won't stop you at all."

Ai looked shocked. "You won't huh? That's really how you feel?"

"If it is how you feel. I wish you well."

"…I see. So you won't be lonely without me?"

"Wuya is here. I shall be fine."

"I see…" Ai felt like crying but she held in every one of her tears.

"You can gather your stuff whenever you like. Just as long as long as you don't take too long."

Ai started walking away. But then stopped… "I'll get you Wuya. Just wait."

And with that Ai left.

"Well that's taken care of." said Chase.

"...Wanna hook up?"

"No you idiot! How could you even think of that at a time like this?!"

"Very easily. And get used to it. Since your little lover is gone I'm all you've got."

"You're right, Wuya."

"I am?"

"Yes. Once again…I am all alone."

"I tried to tell you what would happen if you fell in love with her."

"sigh…"

At least Chase knew Ai wasn't sad about leaving…too bad he couldn't say the same.

**A/N: I got really sad when I was reading this over again. I feel so bad. Even for my own story. I wish they would put Ai in the show….But then someone would say 'Chinese man and black girl? Call the FCC!!!!' I know someone would. It would certainly make the show interesting though. R&R**


	5. It's Not in My nature but I will get eve

**Chapter 5-It's Not in My Nature, But I Will Get Even**

Two Days had passed and Ai had wandered to the Xiaolin Temple. She walked around looking for the monks. She came across one.

Omi walked across the hallway.

"Omi!"

Omi stopped and blinked.

"Ms. Ai?"

Ai hugged Omi.

"I've missed you so much Omi."

Omi blushed.

"Oh I am most pleased to see you. And to be receiving your hugs."

"Where is everyone else?"

"In the garden. Would you like me to escort you?"

"Hee hee. Yes." Ai kissed Omi on the forehead.

Omi giggled and wobbled with her.

The monks were training in the garden when Ai and Omi walked off the patio.

"Look who is here." Said Omi.

The monks looked.

"Ai!" shouted Kimiko and Rai.

Kimiko ran up and they jumped around giggling and hugging. Rai walked up.

"Hey, Ai." he said.

"Hi Rai..." Ai hugged Rai tightly.

"What brings you here?" asked Clay.

"Well…" Ai explained everything that happened.

"Wow…" said Kim.

"I knew Chase was no good. But with the hag?!" said Rai.

"Even I must say its bad taste even for Chase" said Omi.

"I know…" said Ai.

"So you want us to help you get Wuya?" asked Rai.

"Yeah"

"But that is no way to solve problems." said Omi.

"But she's caused you all pain! Just think of it as a chance to get your Wu back."

"She's got a point" said Clay.

"But—" started Omi

"Please?" Ai batted her eyes.

Omi turned red and nodded.

"Okay. We will help."

Ai smiled.

A while later around 9:00 clock Ai was sitting alone in the hallway next to the bedrooms. When who else but Raimundo came in.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"I can't believe Chase would do that to you. What a bastard."

"I thought he would at least try to stop me from leaving. But I guess he really doesn't love me anymore."

"How is that possible? How could he not love you? How could anyone not be in love with you?"

"I don't know…"

"You know what you should do?"

"Yeah… move on. Start over."

"Right!! Exactly!!"

"And I should go back home…"

"No!!!! Don't go home! Stay here! Train with us! And stay…with me."

"But I can't do that, Raimundo. I need to go home."

"Ai, why do you keep rejecting me? I love you too."

"Rai it's hard to just be with another guy this quickly. I still love Chase."

"Why? Why not me? I'll treat you so much better!"

"Rai! What do you want me to do?! Just give myself up to you?!"

"Ai—"

"It's not gonna happen, Rai!! I know you're in love with me, but I just can't be with you now. I'm going through a lot! I don't…I don't know what to do anymore."

Rai put his arms around Ai and hugged her.

"I'm sorry Ai. I guess I just don't get it. I'm just real anxious to be with you."

"It's okay."

Ai kissed Rai on his bottom lip and bit it a little.

"Was that you thinking of Chase or me?"

"You." Ai hugged him tight.

"Okay! Break it up!" said Kimiko coming in with Clay and Omi.

"We gotta rest up for tomorrow." said Clay.

"Okay." said Rai. "Ai, you can sleep in my room."

"Oh no! Ai you sleep in my room!" said Kimiko.

"Why you?!" asked Rai.

"Cuz I'm a girl!"

"Can I have a say?" asked Ai. "I wanna sleep with Omi."

Omi blushed. Everyone looked at Omi.

"Why?" asked Kimiko.

"He's cute…"

"Oh I would be most honored to let you share my bed."

"Great!" said Ai

"Lucky…" mumbled Raimundo and Clay.

"Well…Goodnight." said Kimiko.

Everyone went into their room.

Omi let Ai get in first then he got in. He couldn't help but blush.

"Umm…why is it you have chosen to share my bed?" stammered Omi.

"The truth? I needed someone I could hold."

Ai wrapped her arms around Omi and squeezed him like a teddy bear.

"Goodnight, Omi."

Omi almost melted in her hands.

"Goodnight…"

The next day…..everyone was ready and standing in front of Chase's palace.

"You all remember the plan right?" asked Ai.

"Yeah. Beat the crap outta Wuya!" said Rai.

"Yes!" said Ai.

"I'll enjoy this" said Kimiko.

-------------Meanwhile inside

Chase was sitting near one of his waterfalls on the main stairs sulking when Wuya decided to bother him.

"What's wrong?"

"What do you think, Wuya?"

"Well you wanted Ai gone so now she's run away."

"I had hoped to at least say goodbye…I miss her."

"Wanna have sex?"

"Ugh…give me a year."

Just then the door busted open. And the monks ran in screaming.

"What the---" but before Wuya could speak the monks jumped don her and began beating her up.

Chase was so depressed he didn't even notice.

"Ha ha! I told you I'd get you Wuya!" laughed Ai.

"Ai!" said Chase.

Ai walked up to Chase.

"Why have you come back?"

"I had to express my anger for your new wife. So I had the monks come here to beat her up."

"Oh…new wife?"

"Oh please. I know you love Wuya now."

"Ha! Why would…oh…Darling I---"

"Shut up! You said you loved me you liar!"

Ai swirled around and swung at Chase. He blocked all of her hits.

"Ai stop this. All I wanted was to make you mad so you'd leave."

Ai stopped.

"So you really do love Wuya…"

"No! I have decided I should let you leave. We can't get married."

"What?! I want to marry you!"

"No you'll be unhappy! And you are going to die someday."

"But I love you…You're the only man I love…"

"Ai, I love you too. And I just want you to be happy."

Chase took Ai and held her tightly.

"I'll be happy as long as I can be with you."

"Are you certain?"

Ai buried her face in Chase's chest. "Please take me back, Chase." she sobbed. "I'm begging you, Chase. Please stay with me forever."

"You don't have to beg. I never left you. You left me. I should be begging you not to leave."

The monks stopped beating Wuya up.

"Mission complete!" said Raimundo. He looked over at Ai and Chase hugging. "So they're together now?!"

"Where's the Wu?" asked Kimiko.

Ai looked at Kimiko. "In the throne room. But just take the ones you originally had."

"That's mostly all of them" said Clay.

The monks ran up to the throne room.

"You had Wuya beat up. How bad of you" said Chase.

"I know. I didn't mean to be bad."

"Do you really want to marry me?"

"Uh duh."

Chase smiled.

"What—" Wuya woke up.

Ai kicked Wuya.

"Stay there."

Chase raised an eyebrow.

"Bad temper. I hope you don't hire a hit-monk for me."

"Not unless you make me really mad."

"Then I guess that means we have to plan this wedding." Smirked Chase.

**A/N: Okay I'm like mad cuz my story has like no body reading it. ('cept KimikoSpicer kweh luvs ya) But I get the idea that my story sux monkey balls so if anyone has any suggestions I'll gladly take them and use them to improve my stories and/or chapters in the future. Please email or review me with your suggestions pleez! I luvs you all!!**


	6. Planning

**A/N: OH BOY HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN? Wow. I know anyone who was waiting for me to update is p-i-s-s-e-d! I am so sorry. I kinda forgot about this story actually. It's finished I just didn't type it in. I'm very sorry to all of you who actually like this. I'd like to introduce you to some slightly better writing! I've picked up some better writing skills now since I've first posted this story so be glad. I'm very sorry for the delay. I let some ass hole discourage me from writing. She or he whatever called Ai a 'mary-sue'. And I let it get to me so I kept all my writing to myself in notebooks. Which I always write them in notebooks but when they're done I type them usually. But I'm 20 now and I realize I can't let mean people get to me. It's my story and not there's. So here you go. Chapter six.**

Chapter 6- Planning is Harder Than I Thought

It was about 3 days since the revenge incident. Ai decided it was time to start planning the wedding before anything else happened and before Chase changed his mind again. She asked Chase to come into the library so they could decide who they were going to invite.

"How many do we have so far?" Chase asked not really caring.

Ai counted on her paper tablet. "Ten."

"That's enough."

"No. I invited these people. They'll be on the bride's side. If you don't invite anyone they'll be no one on the groom's side."

"I do not exactly have any friends. And no family."

"Well...you have to think of someone."

Chase thought. "Omi?"

"No. I already invited him for my side."

Chase grunted. "Forget it then. I don't need a side!"

"Don't get mad." She said looking at the list. "I guess we can move Omi over to your side…and Jack can—"

"Wait-whoa-what?" Chase interrupted. "Spicer?"

"Yeah. He's gonna be your best man, right?"

"I don't want any insect as a 'best man'." He sneered

"Well I could get a hold of Master Monk Guan…." She said slyly trying to get a rise out of Chase.

Chase's eye twitched as he furrowed his brow. "Don't you ever mention that man to me again. I want nothing to do with him."

"Well he doesn't have to be your best man but we're inviting him anyway. You two are going to stop this high school drama."

Chase groaned under his breath. "I don't care as I don't have to speak to him."

"Fine. Who else can we invite?"

"…..heh….Wuya?" he said messing with her of course.

Ai looked Chase directly in the eyes as if she was ready to tear his throat out of his neck. "Sorry no pets allowed."

"Well then you can't invite young Raimundo." Chase smirked crossing his arms. "Your easily manipulated little love sick puppy."

"Whatever…Well I guess that's it then." Ai closed her tablet and sat it next to her on the couch. "So where do you want to have the wedding?" she said moving closer to Chase and laying her head on his shoulder.

"I don't care, as long as it's not here. I don't want all those people messing up my home."

"Oh! How about that field you proposed to me in! That would be perfect!" she said excitedly .

"You really want it there?"

"Yes! The place you vowed your love to me…" she sighed "We'll pledge our love to each other there…"

Chase wrinkled his nose at her girlish fantasies. "Eh…fine I suppose."

"Ok. Then all we need to do is get a Christian priest and a caterer—"

"Why don't you just get a wedding planner?"

"I don't need one. But that reminds me, I could ask Kimiko for some help."

"Keep this small, Ai. I know how that young monk is when it comes to decorating. She cannot even pick a hairstyle."

" I know, I know, small. I'll do the best I can."

"No, you'll do as I say and keep it sm—" Chase was interrupted by Ai's lips pressed against his.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go make the invitations now." She giggled getting up from her seat." Wanna help me?" she said hoping he would say yes to her offer.

"I'll leave all of that up you and your young monk friend. I think I shall go practice some tai chi."

"Okay, I'll call for you in like an hour. You can pick out your suit."

Chase groaned. He couldn't wait until this was over.


End file.
